


Who Knew Kisses Could Be Dangerous?

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comedic Ending, Humor, M/M, but still fluffy, cheeky smirks, failed making out, falling off sofas, laughing attacks, needy Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP making out on a couch, but then one of them accidentally rolls off and the other one is either frantically asking if they are okay or just laughing at them.Basically the one where after a lovely lead up, angel and demon end up making out on the sofa, Crowley thinks he can take control and ends up on the floor, and Aziraphale just laughs uncontrollably.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Who Knew Kisses Could Be Dangerous?

Aziraphale and Crowley had sat at their regular table at the Ritz, under their favourite large chandelier. They were having a celebratory dinner, or at least that’s what they wanted to call it, even though they didn’t actually have anything to celebrate. Aziraphale glanced up at the demon as he lifted another sushi piece to his mouth. Crowley leant forward slightly, picking up his wine glass and Aziraphale watched with slightly widened eyes as the demon’s tongue occasionally flicked over the side of the glass. Thankfully the demon didn’t hear the soft gasp that escaped his mouth, and the heat that found its way to his cheeks quickly as the overwhelming feeling of wanting to jump Crowley and stick his tongue down the demon’s throat at the table right then and there.

One moment Crowley and Aziraphale were making their way through a large buffet of expensive plates of deliciousness, and happily shoving lovely looking assortments in each other’s direction, then within a blink of an eye, Aziraphale was up from his chair, hurrying to put on his coat, dropping more than enough money on the table, and finally pulling Crowley out of his chair before dragging him out of the restaurant.

“Angel?” Crowley spluttered as the hold that Aziraphale had on his shirt collar tightened. “What’s going on?”

Aziraphale practically dragged him all the way from the Ritz to the bookshop and within seconds had the door unlocked and opened. Crowley just stood frozen on the spot, until he heard Aziraphale grunt and place both hands on his shoulders and shoving him inside, turning as quickly as he could to kick the door shut with his foot.

Before Crowley could even begin to form a sentence, Aziraphale had him up against the wall, his shoulder pinning him in place.

“Azira…” Crowley was cut off by Aziraphale lurching forward and shoving him with his hips against the bookshelf.

Aziraphale paused for a moment, which Crowley used to give a sort of confused glare. What had gotten into his angel? Crowley opened his mouth to speak, but before any sounds or words came out of his mouth, Aziraphale was smashing their lips together. Crowley was a little bit confused as to what was happening but let himself eventually calm down and melt into the kiss. With careful kisses, and some little groans of pleasure and tighter pants all round, Aziraphale’s arms move gently over Crowley’s body, one hand coming to a stop on the small of the demon’s back, while the other came to rest on the back of Crowley’s neck.

Crowley could feel the pressure building up beneath his trousers, it was time to put his quickly thought of plan into action. Pulling back enough to shift both of them away from the wall, he kept the angel’s mouth distracted as he used his weight to shove them both towards the leather sofa in the corner of the shop, that hadn’t been properly used in centuries and which was now used as a blanket storage since Crowley had moved into the bookshop permanently. Crowley bought them to the edge of the sofa, before both grunting as they tumbled down onto the leather. They pulled apart a moment to share a fit of laughter, but it didn’t last more than a few seconds, until Aziraphale saw the perfect opportunity to smash their lips together again.

This time Crowley happily pushed his tongue against Aziraphale’s lips, to which Aziraphale parted them and allowed him in. Crowley happily obliged his angel and gave him what he wanted, until he had the weirdest temptation to be on top. So he proceeded to flip them both over, by wrapping his arms around Aziraphale and turning them.

However that didn’t work in his favour. The alcohol slightly clouding his senses of space, he managed to flip them over just fine, but the next thing he knew he was on the floor. Clearly, he hadn’t checked just how much space they had from the edge of the sofa.

He sat stunned on the floor, wondering what the hell had happened, but all he could hear was Aziraphale laughing above him.

He sat up and rubbed at his side, horrified his angel was laughing at him but a small smirk soon appeared on his face, he really did love seeing Aziraphale laugh.

Aziraphale continued to laugh, and eventually Crowley frowned. “Angel?”

Aziraphale grabbed his stomach, which had began to hurt from all the laughing, but all he had to do was take one look at the glaring look on Crowley’s face, and he had burst out laughing again. Laughing and coughing at the same time, he managed to say, “I’m so sorry…” followed by another bout of laughter.

Crowley shook his head and got up from the floor dusting off his slacks and waistcoat, and glared at Aziraphale with a smirk, “No you’re not.”, before sitting down on the sofa beside the still giggling angel.

“Quite right. I’m not. That’s what you get when you try to take control my dear”

Aziraphale looked at him to find his demon pouting and arms folded across his chest and his cheeks flushed red.

When Crowley noticed, he turned away from the angel, hiding his face in the collar of his shirt. “Shadduppp”.

Aziraphale just burst into tears of laughter. After all, who knew kisses could be dangerous?


End file.
